User blog:Black Leg Sanji/BLS- Chapter 653 Prediction
Chapter 653: Leaving Fishman Island PG 1 *Smoker:*stands up and turns to Tashigi. He crosses his arms and he hads a scar on his eye now. His hair is slicker and he now wears his old coat around his shoulders.* Tashigi!! Notify G-5 HQ and tell them we are sending rookie pirates to them. But we are staying on the ocean floor. *'Info Box: Marine Vice- Admiral Smoker' *Pirate:*freaks out* You're still sending us there?! But I told you everything!! *Smoker:*looks down at him* I never agreed to any deal with you pirate scum. PG 2 * Ryugu Palace *Jinbe: Luffy-kun, seeing as you have challenged Big Mom, I no longer have a reason to stay here. *Nami: How come Jinbe-chan? *Jinbe: In order to ensure the Sunny Pirates' safety from the marines after I resigned, we Sunny Pirates enlisted under her. I was considering to cut ties wit her after Luffy-kun's invitation to your crew. I wanted to take my time at first, but now my choices have been rushed thanks to Luffy-kun. *Luffy:*smiles* shishishi, really? *Jinbe:*sighs* indeed. I'll have Den contact them and inform them that they no longer need to serve under her. PG 3 *Chopper: Won't Big Mom be mad about that? *Jinbe: Trust me, them leaving would be a small issue to her. *Luffy: So Jinbe, will you join my crew? *Jinbe:*smiles* Of course. I have no other obligations. PG 4 *Luffy/Usopp: Alright!! We got a new nakama!!! *Robin:*giggles* Our little crew is getting bigger. *Franky:*does his supa pose* With a former warlord in our crew, we'll need a supa room for ya Jinbe!! *Nami:*hugs him* When other pirates hear that Jinbe-chan is in our crew, they will beg us to take their treasure. *Jinbe:*smiles* *Sanji:*pounds on the ground* Damn you Jinbe......! PG 5 *Minister of the Right: "Knight of the Sea" Jinbe a member of the Strawhat Pirates. I'm so relieved I live under the sea. *Neptune:Hohoho!! *Luffy: Hey old king, can you show us the exit? I can't wait to go to the New World!! *Neptune: I can see that. I still need my rest, but Minister of the Right will take you. *Luffy:*grins* cool. PG 6 *'On the sea of the New World' *Marine: Vice- Admiral, there is another ship coming!! Let's shoot it!! *Smoker: Dumbass, don't you see their mark? *Pekoms/Tamago:*sail by the fleet of ships on a Merry Go sized ship with Big Mom's Jolly Roger skull as the figurehead* *Tashigi: It's Baron Tamago and Mr. Pekoms of Big Mom's crew. *Marines:*love struck* Our little captain is sooo observant. PG 7 *Smoker:*exhales*It pisses me off, but it wouldn't be wise challenging them. Just let them pass. The day will come when can freely arrest them. *Tamago:*sips his tea as the ship passes by* That marine seems very well-boiled, bon. *'Romanization: Baron Tamago/ Bounty:' 350,000,000 beli. PG 8 *'Groverly Hills' *Fishman:*looking up* Hey it's our saviors!! *Mermaid:*smiles* They must be heading to the New World now. *Children: Yay!! Mr. Strawhat!! *Zoro:*looking down at them* Dammit, they are cheering us on. Let's hurry this up. *Nami: Enough with your view on the word 'hero' already!! *Luffy:*plugs his ears* ow that word hurts!! PG 9 *Jinbe:*sitting in an indian position* The people can't contain themselves I'm afraid. You all did save this island after all. *Zoro: maybe, but I ain't sharing my booze. *Luffy: or my meat. *Usopp:*looks at them confused* Seriouslly? *Jinbe:*chuckles* PG 10 *Franky:*walks on the scene*Alright Jinbe, your room is suuppa finished. *Jinbe: oh? That was quick. *Franky: Would've been faster but I had to use the restroom. *Usopp: NO ONE NEEDED TO KNOW THAT!!! *Jinbe:*smiles*ah. PG 11 *Jinbe:*stands in his room that is filled with with water and has a coating door like the entrance to Ryugu Palace* This is amazing Franky-kun. *Franky:*grins* thanks. I used Big Brother Den's instructions on coating to make the door. I put a bed in there too since you said you like sleeping underwater. *Jinbe:*exits the room*Yes, thank you. This will make the trip all more comfortable. *Chopper:Oi!! We're at the exit. PG 12 *Luffy: Whoa!!! This is the exit? *Minister of the Right: Well actually it's also the entrance, but you didnt use it when you arrived. *Nami:*smiles* It wasn't an option at the time. *Chopper: Hey Nami, will you be able to navigate when we get up there? *Nami: Yea, the Minister of te Left gave me a log pose made only on this island. PG 13 *Usopp:Um, how exactlly are we gonna go up anyway. *Jinbe: Normally pirate ships had some kind of sea creature or tool to help them manuever in the sea and go up to the New World. *Luffy:*grins*Oh we have one of those. Surume!!! *Surume:*swims up to the entrance and smiles. *Jinbe: The Kraken huh? That seems like a good escort. PG 14 *Surume:*grabs hold of the ship and places it on his head* *Luffy:*looks up to the sea* Alright Surume, let's go straight to the top! *Surume:*nods and dashes upward* *Brook:*holds on to the mast*Yohohoho!!! Surume-san sure is fast underwater!! *Sanji:*looks down* I can barely see Fishman Island now. PG 15 *Jinbe: Krakens are greatly known to Fishman as speed demons of the sea. We should reach the surface in less than 2 hours now. *Robin:*smiles* Oh my, you sure are knowlegable. *Sanji:*pounds on the ground* Damn you Jinbe......! *Usopp: LET IT GO!!! PG 16 *Smoker:*looks at the sea darken up* Another ship is coming up!! Be ready men!! *Marines:Right!!! *Sunny:*emerges on the seafloor and is in cannon firing position* PG 17 *Tashigi: It's the Strawhats!! *Smoker:*glares* I can see that!! *Luffy:*waves at Smoker while his crew stands behind him* Hey Smokey!!! END *'Side phrase: After two years, he's caught up with the best.' Category:Blog posts